The present invention relates to a piston type metering pump, particularly for metering liquid detergents in washing machines.
The use of liquid detergents for washing machines, which produce on the washing qualitatively better results with respect to the powder detergents used so far, is currently becoming increasingly popular.
However, washing machines are currently provided with devices for metering the powder detergent during the various washing steps which are absolutely unsuitable for being used with liquid detergent.
Said metering devices are in fact generally constituted by small compartments into which the powder detergent is poured; the detergent is gradually dissolved by a current of water which is caused to flow, when required, in said compartments.
A dose of liquid detergent poured into said compartments would end up completely inside the washing containers upon the first flow of the water current.
Dosage containers to be inserted inside the washing tumbler, among the washing, are currently used for the dosage of liquid detergents.
Said dosage containers have an appropriate opening out of which the detergent flows during the washing cycle.
However, this is only a very rudimentary solution to the problem, since the dosage is still very approximate.